Un Verano Caliente
by Zeny
Summary: No hay nada como ir de vacaciones con los amigos... Excepto cuando te dejan tirado. " ¡Demonios! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, teme! ¡¿Mi culpa? ¡No es mi culpa que te hayas pasado de copas y no sintieras cuando los demás se fueron en la camioneta!" AU NaruSasu


**Un verano caliente**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Dedicado a: Lobo Gris, que me retó con un par de imágenes xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ ¡Woaah! ¡Qué calor-tebayo!

_...Te ves ridículo.

El ofendido le lanzó una mirada de indignación y enojo.

_ ¡Teme! ¡Hace un calor horrible! ¡Este fue mi último recurso! Y además, el sol está muy intenso hoy... - divagó a la vez que se abanicaba la cara con la misma camisa. El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada aburrida, y se secó el rostro empapado de sudor con la punta su propia camisa.

_No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormido, idiota.

_ ¡No me quedé dormido...! Fue la _cama_ que no me dejaba despertarme-tebayo. - farfulló haciendo un puchero infantil. A fin de cuentas, la culpa había sido de los dos.

De Naruto por haberse acostado tarde el día anterior, y de Sasuke por... por...por...

_Eso no importa ahora. - afirmó Sasuke. Su flequillo estaba echado hacia atrás gracias a una cinta blanca que tenía amarrada de manera que dejaba su frente despejada.

Iban los dos por un camino de tierra. Ese distrito rural al que habían acudido para pasar las vacaciones con sus otros amigos sí que parecía un pueblo desolado. No se veía a nadie, y eso que era de mediodía. Tal vez todas las personas que vivían en esa área habían tomado la inteligente decisión de quedarse bajo techo, bebiendo agua mientras se abanicaban. Justo lo que quería hacer Sasuke en ese momento.

Sentía unas ganas enormes de quitarse la camisa, pero tenía la sensación de que eso podría ser _peor_, en todos los sentidos. Tampoco quería quemarse o broncear su piel. Naruto probablemente estaba igual de ansioso. Rogaba y lloriqueaba por agua cada tres segundos, cosa que ponía a Sasuke de los nervios. Pensar que el rubio solo se comportaba así cuando se trataba de ramen...

_ ¡Demonios! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, teme!

_ ¡¿Mi culpa!? – el pelinegro lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido y lleno de enojo. - ¡No es mi culpa que te hayas pasado de copas y no sintieras cuando los demás se fueron en la camioneta!

_ ¡¿Podría decir lo mismo de ti, eh!? Tú también estabas borracho como una cuba, ¡¿verdad!?

_ ¡Yo no...! Tsk, con tus ronquidos de música de fondo no pude escuchar nada, pareces un motor roto, ¡usuratonkashi!

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste!? - lo agarró brusco del cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al del pelinegro forzosamente, intentando intimidarle. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, sedientos y agotados...Era increíble que aun tuvieran energías para discutir, después de caminar casi cinco kilómetros bajo un cielo despejadamente claro con un sol que era de seguro capaz de derretir hasta las piedras.

_ ¡Además! - espetó Sasuke, a la vez que estrujaba en sus dedos la camisa del rubio - ¡Te quedaste dormido encima de MÍ! ¡Y pesas como un mastodonte, idiota!

_ ¡¿QUÉ!?

El intercambio de miradas entre los dos se volvió eléctrico. Estaban tan cerca y tan concentrados en su objetivo de calcinar al otro con sus ojos, que dieron un respingo cuando sus narices chocaron, y de golpe se soltaron y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

_Torpe. – farfulló Sasuke.

_ Bastardo. – masculló Naruto.

Con bochorno, dejaron de discutir y continuaron caminando. Aun les quedaban mucho camino que recorrer, y mientras iban callados y dentro de sus pensamientos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior los acosaban...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**«La noche anterior...»**_

La noche anterior, todos se habían embuchado de sake hasta la coronilla. Probablemente sus niveles de alcohol en sangre sobrepasaban al de glóbulos rojos y blancos...

El único que no había bebido ni una gota había sido Lee...porque todos sabían lo que le pasaba a chico de malla verde con menos de una gota de sake. Así que este había sido estrictamente monitoreado por Neji y Ten Ten, hasta que estos últimos se "olvidaron" de su tarea - ya sabéis por culpa de qué - y Lee destruyó a punta de pasos de ballet la estancia que habían rentado para celebrar la fiesta.

Pero antes de que sucediera esa catástrofe, habían pasado cosas muy _interesantes_ y _divertidas…_

Como estaban en vacaciones de verano, eran normal celebrar actividades entre grupos de amigos, razón por lo cual Ino había preparado un increíble plan para el verano, y la primera tarea había sido...

_ ¡Desfile de cosplay!

_ ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos a la vez, excepto Shino...porque bueno...Shino no habla más de lo necesario. AUN no se habían emborrachado; todavía paredes de la estancia habían alquilado estaban en pie.

_Encargué una gran variedad de trajes. - contó la rubia a los rostros confundidos con un tono cómplice - Así que ¡todos vamos a disfrazarnos! - exclamó emocionada.

Por supuesto que los más entusiastas del grupo - Lee, Sakura, Naruto, la propia Ino... - habían saltado de inmediato hacia el closet que tenía las prendas de ropa. Los otros se habían quedado quietos, excepto por Shino, porque él...él quería compartir con sus amigos, quería estrechar los vínculos de amistad-

El único traje de cucaracha que había lo vistió él. Nadie se le acercó por toda la noche - excepto Kiba, y eso fue cuando el chico perro ya estaba pasado de copas. 

En cuanto a Neji, este se vio arrastrado por el fenómeno verde (Alias: Lee) y fue disfrazado (a la fuerza) de...princesa. Lo peor de todo fue que Naruto se había traído una cámara.

_ ¡Te ves "_hermoSAAAA_, Neji! ¡Hahahahahah!

_Click, click!_

El pelilargo no sabía dónde meter la cara.

Aunque eso no fue lo más importante de la noche tampoco.

Ante los ruegos de sus "queridísimas" fans, Sasuke había "accedido" - después de incontables y fastidiosas súplicas - de muy mala gana a disfrazarse, y como era de esperarse, los ojos de todos estaban al pendiente de él mientras este examinaba el closet con los distintos conjuntos y disfraces. Era curioso el repentino silencio que se había asentado entre los jóvenes cuando el pelinegro escogió uno de los trajes y se metió con rapidez en el cuarto paralelo de puerta corrediza a cambiarse. Los disfraces estaban empaquetados en bolsas negras - para que no se dañaran - por lo que nadie sabía qué traje había escogido Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

_Hm...Tal vez es el traje de romano, ¡con la toga blanca! ¡Se vería tanta de su piel!

_O... ¡O tal vez el traje de pirata! ¡Sería un pirata tan sexy!

_ ¡_Kyaah!_

...Es de suponerse quienes fantaseaban de esa elocuente manera.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando de forma sospechosa la puerta tras la que estaba Sasuke. Él mismo se había disfrazado de samurai, con espada y todo amarrada en la cintura - la espada no tenía filo, por supuesto - y estaba de verdad ansioso por saber qué tipo de traje había escogido su "rival". ¿Sería mejor que el suyo? No, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Él era el increíble Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Nadie lo superaría, ni siquiera...!

La puerta se corrió. Ino y Sakura lanzaron un grito de sorpresa. Los demás contemplaron asombrados, hasta que... 

_Mah, al final se disfrazó de lo mismo que Naruto, no sé porque tanta expectativa. Qué problemático.

Shikamaru, en su traje de gato negro - que no había escogido él mismo, POR SUPUESTO - estaba recostado a la pared y miraba la escena con aburrimiento. Ino había dicho que su naturaleza perezosa le recordaba al gato que vivía en la esquina de su casa. Esa lógica no tenía sentido para él, pero había sido demasiado problemático resistirse. Lástima que Shikamaru ignoraba el hecho de que Naruto planeaba mandarle las fotos a cierta rubia que vivía en Suna..._Buahahaha_, el rubio era tan "malvado" a veces. 

Pero más importante...

_ ¡Temeee! Así que te disfrazaste de lo mismo que yo, ¡¿eh!? ¿Me quieres hacer competencia, bastardo?

_ Hm, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo soy un samurai de casa noble...tú "solo" eres un samurai...Y mi espada es mejor que la tuya. - y como si su sonrisa arrogante, que acompañaba a su pose también arrogante no fuera suficiente, dijo para rematar: - Dobe.

El kimono de samurai de Sasuke era azul y negro, con unos símbolos en blanco en cada pectoral. Su torso lo llevaba tapado con unos vendajes que no formaban parte del traje. Eran los restos de cierto accidente que habían tenido hacía dos días. Su katana lucía elegantemente atada en su cintura - sin filo también - la cual tuvo que desenvainar cuando el rubio se le lanzó al ataque.

_ ¡Ya verááás, bastardo!

Los demás contemplaron anonados la épica pelea de espadas - sin filo - mientras que las chicas - a excepción de Hinata, que estaba desmayada en el suelo después de un derrame nasal demasiado grande - sacaban fotos y más fotos de la emocionante y sexy batalla de samurais. Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban insultos, chocaban espadas, forcejeaban; no daban tregua, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Ino nunca esperó que su evento de cosplay se convirtiera en algo como eso.

_Idiota. - masculló el pelinegro. - Ríndete y tal vez no te haga saborear la derrota.

_ ¡Hah! ¡Tú eres quién comerá polvo, bastardo samurai de cuarta!

_Mira quién habla, el intento de espadachín. Torpe.

Los observadores tenían que apartarse de su camino y refugiarse en las esquinas para no salir heridos. Kiba y Neji ya se habían puesto a apostar a quien ganaría. En una esquina Sakura e Ino gritaban como locas fangirls - que en realidad eran - mientras tomaban fotografía tras fotografía.

_ ¡Teme!

_ ¡Dobe!

_ ¡Desgraciado!

_ ¡Retrasado!

_Tsk, ¡estreñido!

_ ¡¿Qué?! - le dio una patada en la pantorrilla - ¡Cerebro de piedra!

_ ¡Au! ¡Presumido de pacotilla! - con toda su fuerza lo empujó hacia abajo, y casualmente Sasuke pisó uno de los trapos del vestido de Neji - sí, ya se lo había quitado - y se resbaló, cayendo con elegancia, pero de culo.

Naruto no desaprovechó su oportunidad. Con la adrenalina atiborrando y recorriendo sus venas, tomó la muñeca del pelinegro y la torció de manera que lo hizo así soltar su katana. Soltó la suya también y le agarró cada muñeca con ambas manos.

_ ¡Ino asegúrate de capturar este momento! - gritó con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras cierto pelinegro le lanzaba una mirada de enfado y odio - Es el día en el que el Gran Uzumaki Naruto derrotó a- ¡Agh!

Unas piernas fuertes rodearon su cintura y lo hicieron rodar a un lado. Un segundo después Sasuke lo tenía en la misma posición, pero a la inversa; la diferencia era que el pelinegro se había asegurado de inmovilizar las piernas del rubio al sentarse sobre ellas.

_Click!  
><em>

Síp, Ino se había asegurado que ese momento quedara para la historia. Las dos chicas no se explicaban por qué sus corazones latían tan rápido. ¿Era la emoción? ¿O era otra cosa?

Neji se estampó la mano contra la cara, y tendió a Kiba el billete de a 100 yenes que habían apostado. El chico perro había presenciado suficientes peleas entre ese par como para saber cómo _terminaban_ siempre.

La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke le hirvió la sangre a Naruto, pero no de ira, no... Una parte de su cerebro se había desactivado al ver al pelinegro encima suyo de esa manera...Su piel pálida perlada de sudor, el kimono ligeramente abierto, su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio...

Tenía la sensación de que su mente estaba perdiéndose en cosas en las que no debía perderse, así que hizo lo que siempre había sido efectivo en ese tipo de situaciones.

_Te gusta _montarme_, ¿Sasuke-_chan_? - preguntó lenta y descaradamente, con una sonrisa zorruna pintada en su cara.

Todos empezaron a toser, como si se hubieran atragantado con algo.

Naruto no cambió su expresión, y Sasuke lo miraba todavía con incredulidad. Esa sonrisa hizo que al pelinegro le recorriera un escalofrío. Su cara se sentía caliente, y no era precisamente por la pelea.

Chasqueó la lengua, masculló un insulto, le dio un coscorrón a la cabeza rubia y se puso rápido de pie.

_ ¡Auch! - Naruto se quejó por el golpe, pero pronto se rió entre dientes. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y se fue a la mesa que tenía la comida a tomar algo. Tenía que refrescarse...y calmar ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

_ ¡Eso fue increíble! - gritó Ino, tal parecía estar en éxtasis. Naruto sonrío ampliamente y se acercó a las chicas para recuperar su cámara. Podía sentir cierta mirada que le taladraba la espalda.

_ ¿Vaya tensión sexual, verdad?

De golpe Sasuke escupió el refresco en la cara de Sai.

Después de que todos hubiesen desfilado con sus respectivos trajes, una de las encargadas de la posada les trajo algunas botellas de sake en la bandejas, y todos bebieron y bromearon por un largo rato.

Hasta que Lee presumió de sus dotes de bailarín y destruyó todo, claro. Entonces, con tremendísima vergüenza, pagaron entre todos por los daños y le rogaron a la dueña de la posada que no los echaran a la calle. Las chicas fueron a dormir a una habitación, mientras los chicos fueron a otra.

Aunque la noche aún no había acabado.

_Dobe,... aquí duermo yo.

_ ... ¡No! ¡Aquí! Aquí duermo-¡yo duermo aquí! ¡Y tebayo!

_ Tsk...no fastidies...

La verdad era que los dos tenían las energías por el suelo, y sus cuerpos se sentían demasiado pesados. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y se empujaban el uno al otro con tan poca fuerza que parecía ridículo. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados por el alcohol, y no porque se estuvieran peleando por el mismo futón, no...Aun cuando quedaban otros tres libres en la habitación.

Neji y Kiba - porque los demás chicos ya se habían ido a parrandear con Morfeo (Aka: Dios de los Sueños) - les gritaron que se callaran y que se durmieran una vez, al mismo tiempo que Kiba se cubría la cabeza con una almohada y Neji inhalaba profundamente para no estresarse a esas horas de la noche.

_Tsk, eres un...ladrón de futones...tebayo... - la embriaguez no dejaba a Naruto hablar como realmente quería, pero ya no le importaba.

Ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitarse los trajes, y yacían ahí, en el mismo futón - ya más tarde le echarían la culpa al sake.

No era que en su estado de ebriedad quisieran hacerse compañía; no señor.

Al amanecer de ese día, habían despertado de una manera muy comprometedora: Naruto había tenido medio cuerpo echado sobre Sasuke, y una de sus piernas se había colado - sin su autorización, por supuesto - entre las del pelinegro, mientras que su brazo derecho había rodeado el torso vendado del pelinegro por DEBAJO del kimono.

Los demás, a ver lo "cómodos" que estaban no se atrevieron a despertar al par de tortolitos, así que como buenos amigos que eran, los dejaron descansar...y se fueron los muy desgraciados en el único medio de transporte que había a 30 km a la redonda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Y por si fuera poco, me duele la cabeza-tebayo... - se quejó otra vez el rubio, mientras se masajeaba las sienes para intentar calmar aquel dolor.

_ Es la resaca. Nadie te manda a tomar tanto, idiota. - le espetó Sasuke sin mirarlo.

_ Tsk, no me insultes, bastardo...

No era bueno acordarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y más en la mañana...Era demasiado vergonzoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**«Esa hermosa mañana…»**_

_Hmm... - Naruto sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la cálida y acogedora superficie. Abrazó más eso que se suponía fuera su almohada, pero en realidad no era tan suave ni flexible como la almohada con la que dormía todas las noches; aunque esto se sentía mucho, mucho mejor.

Respiró ese aroma que chocaba deliciosamente contra su nariz. Le era familiar y nuevo a la vez, y decidió que le gustaba mucho. Sus brazos apegaron más hacia su cuerpo eso que se sentía tan calentito y cómodo.

Después de un rato, ya no era solo calentito y cómodo... Sus piernas se movieron y sintió unas cosquillas agradables en lo bajo de su abdomen. Se removió otra vez perezosamente y sin abrir los ojos. Su entrepierna hizo fricción contra algo, y Naruto no pudo detener el sonido de satisfacción que brotó de su garganta y salió de su boca. Y como eso se sentía_ tan_ bien - y no importaba mucho porque seguía "dormido" - buscó más de ese contacto, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre de sus brazos.

Su cerebro, que se había distraído con las sensaciones, no se percató hasta más tarde de lo que de verdad pasaba. No fue hasta que sintió unos brazos que no eran los suyos rodear su torso, y una brisa cerca de su cuello que se desesperezó completamente. Su muslo debió rozar algo, porque de repente escuchó un gemido y un suspiro que estaba muy seguro no habían salido de su boca.

El cosquilleó y el calor que se acumulaba en su abdomen era más perceptible ahora.

_Nhh... - ya no era solo una brisa. "Algo", o mejor dicho, "alguien", inhaló profundamente de su cuello, y ese solo acto hizo a Naruto estremecer de punta a punta. Abrió los ojos de par en par...y fue entonces consiente de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabello oscuro. Un cabello que le era terriblemente familiar. Intentó levantarse, pero los brazos que lo sujetaban no cedían, como si fueran tenazas, y las piernas de "esa persona" sujetaron la suya, lo que inevitablemente ocasionó que su muslo volviera a rozar "cierta parte".

Este hecho lo hizo despertarse aún más.

_Sasuke..._ Tragó saliva. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró completamente.

De pronto ya no veía solo cabello negro, y ya no sintió la respiración acompasada en su cuello. Unos ojos negros lo miraron, soñolientos y a medio abrirse. Esos mismos ojos, que se encontraron con los suyos azules, tardaron aproximadamente un minuto en abrirse desmesuradamente.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos aguantaron la respiración al mis tiempo. Con sus pechos tan cerca, podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones, pero no eran capaces de distinguir cuales pertenecían a cada quien. No se movieron. No dijeron ni nada. No existía la necesidad de intercambiar palabras.

...

...

...

_ ¡Aaaay, mi cabeza-tebayo...!

_ ¡Quítate, maldito usuratonkashi!

_ ¡No me golpees, bastardo! ¡Me duele la cabeza!... ¡Ayayayayay, AHÍ tampoco me golpees!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Miren, ¡son ellos!

Naruto y Sasuke levantaron la vista, para encontrarse con su "grupo de amigos". Dicho grupo de amigos los saludaron como si nada, para después de un silencio incómodo, comenzar a carcajearse de lo lindo por las pintas que tenían esos dos: Naruto tenía el cabello de su flequillo recogido con pinza, para que no se le pegara a la frente, y Sasuke tenía aun la cinta en su cabeza.

Oh, bueno, pero cómo se reían los _muy_...

Sintieron una repentina sombra sobre ellos. Lo que era bastante raro, porque el día estaba muy iluminado y prácticamente sin nubes. Unas auras oscuras los rodearon y todos se vieron obligados a tragar saliva. Las chicas se apartaron de ahí en cuanto Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron como bestias a repartir palizas a diestra y siniestra.

Y tomaron fotos, claro.

_ ¡Ah, me encanta el verano! - dijo Ten Ten, con una sombrilla haciéndola sombra.

Las demás no podían estar más de acuerdo.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

_**Dejen sus review, los quiero mucho X3**_


End file.
